five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 146 (Fairy Tail Campaign): The Battle of Tenrou Island
Short Summary Long Summary Zeref gives a longing look at Mavis’s crystalized body. He shakes his head, sighing that he can’t lose focus when he’s so close. While he cherishes what he and Mavis had, he must have Fairy Heart to rule Earthland as the Lord of all Magic. Zeref remembers that his original plan was to use Fairy Heart to harness the Space Between Time to undo his existence and basically press the restart button. He muses that times and plans change, and remembers his first encounter with Rakuen. Zeref was calmly making his way to Alvarez, stating that the end would begin soon, promising to destroy the word and replace it with one lacking his influence. A smooth voice from a concealed figure calls that a waste. Zeref doesn’t know how the man sneaked up on him, but states he should know better than to do so. The Wizard frowns at the figure hiding his face, saying that those who anger him tend to die, even if he doesn’t wish it. The Watcher chuckles, daring Zeref to try and kill him, promising it won’t go well. Zeref’s Contradictory Curse takes effect, and the red-eyed Wizard snarls at the arrogance, shouting that fools should die. He yells for the ‘sinner’ to repent, and envelops him in a tower of Black Magic. Zeref muses at the ‘insane fool’, believing it’s time to continue to Alvarez, sure the people miss their emperor. The cloaked man instantly appears at Zeref’s side, asking why’d he settle as emperor when he could rule the entire world. The Watcher states his belief that those with the power to change the world should do so, calling it a waste of life if otherwise. He asks why Zeref would want to destroy history just to relive it, calling life beautiful, while seeing it as selfish to start over just because of personal dissatisfaction. Zeref yells for him to be silent, promising to kill the ‘loud mouth’ before he reveals his plans. When Zeref throws a Stygian Blast Circle right through the chest, the Watcher just laughs, saying he’s not his enemy as he fades away. Now behind Zeref, the cloaked man says he’d like for them to be allies. He clarifies that it’s his master’s desire, and he is but an extension of ‘His Majesty’s’ will. This prompts Zeref to realize that he’s under an illusion, sure the man he’s facing isn’t real. The Watcher asks if he can be blamed since Zeref’s first reaction was attacking. Zeref retorts that he snuck up behind him, calling him awful at greetings. Plus, he had the illusion up from the beginning, so he can’t complain since he attacked first. The Watcher argues that illusions aren’t attacks, but he’ll gladly show what he can do if he wants attacks. Angry, Zeref asks who the man is to so boldly insult him. Sagi reveals and introduces himself, saying he’ll make an offer far better than the ‘silly’ idea of erasing the world and reliving his life. The Dark Circle muses that life and death are beauty. He calls life beautiful because everyone is created with a certain purpose. Sagi sees death as beautiful because life ending is what gives it value, taunting that Zeref wouldn’t know about the last part. Zeref tells him to get to the point, his patience tested. Sagi states that for all that’s happened, there’s still great beauty in Zeref’s life, saying he’d be a fool to waste it for a desire of a normal life. The Dark Circle calls normal things hideous, asking when the normal have done anything of note, calling it shameful for Zeref to waste his chance to seize his own life’s beauty. Zeref demands what he knows, prompting Sagi to tell him to calm down, repeating that they aren’t enemies. Sagi believes he’s speaking the truth, claiming Zeref could take his life’s beauty and do something extraordinary, calling it a waste just to erase it. Zeref yells that he just wants to relive his life and have his little brother back, railing at the Watcher for mocking his intentions. Sagi smirks and brings up Natsu’s name, calling it adorable that the Black Wizard is just an obsessive older brother. Zeref gathers black flame-like magic around his fist, saying he’ll just keep attacking until he finds the real Sagi if he doesn’t stop. He rants that he doesn’t know the hell he suffered from watching his family die, being shunned for trying to bring one back, losing the woman he loved, and drifting apart from his brother after he was brought back. Sagi states that he can’t help but wonder why Zeref would relive life with a brother who would just drift apart, when his talents could bring something more glorious. Zeref demands to know what he wants, prompting Sagi to repeat that his master wants Zeref to rule the world as it is now. When Zeref questions who his master is, Sagi calls him a man closer to godlike status than him, Acnologia, or even the actual gods of Earthland. When Zeref calls that unbelievable, Sagi laughs that the universe is far bigger than the Wizard realizes, saying that the gods of this world can’t begin to compare to the universe. The real Sagi puts his hand on Zeref’s shoulder from behind, suggesting he show the Wizard, adding that he has nothing to lose and everything to gain. Back in the present, Zeref remembers that as the day he met Konton and learned the truth of the universe that they’re nothing but insignificant specs in a big picture. Zeref states that he now has the power to set himself apart from insignificance, calling himself a fool to waste it in a ‘misguided’ attempt to just rewrite his life. He looks at a body laid out on a table, saying he’ll have his family back together very soon. He takes a deep breath, knowing his magic will respond if he’s too emotional. Zeref then makes a call on a Lacrima. Sagi answers with a smile, saying this is a surprise. Noting that Tenrou will be host to a violent fight against the Alliance, the Circle tells the Act to be sure to kill as many possible, claiming that death is beautiful, not that the Wizard would know. Glaring, Zeref asks how many times he’s told the Circle not to point that out. Sagi laughs while repeating his request for Zeref to kill as many as possible, saying that others can experience the beauty of death. Angered, Zeref gets to the point and asks if the seal being engineered to transfer Mavis’s soul is complete. Sagi states that it’s more difficult that he anticipated, but he’s made enough progress that it’ll be done by the time Zeref drives off the attacking Alliance divisions. When Zeref says that’s not good enough, Sagi retorts that it’ll have to be, stating that the work of a genius takes time. Zeref snaps that he doesn’t necessarily have that time, yelling for the Circle to work faster, asking why this wasn’t completed already. Sagi sternly tells Zeref not to raise his voice against him, saying that he will be treated with respect as a Rakuen elite, even by Konton’s Acts. He explains that other projects have taken priority, like the Iron Maidens, recreating certain weapons, projects for other Rakuen warriors, and Granz’s research now that the Espada was captured. Sagi asks why they’ve reached the point where Zeref needs Fairy Heart to save him, stating that he’s failed to deliver after Rakuen put their trust in him. Zeref tells him to blame his ‘idiotic’ generals, who failed to heed his warning of not underestimating the enemies a second time, claiming he can’t fix arrogance. Sagi points out Zeref should’ve brought in generals he was familiar, but he chose to keep the Alvarez Empire neutral. Zeref retorts that he had his reasons for keeping his Empire out of the war, adding that he was assured the Coalition was more than enough, asking why Konton is keeping Rakuen out of the fight for now. Sagi states that as soon as the Rakuen elite jump in, the Menou elite will do the same, resulting in a fight that would destroy the world, leaving nothing to rule. The Circle agrees that their forces should have been more than enough, claiming it was a time of experimentation. He promises that Rakuen will adjust accordingly, asking why Zeref thinks he’s working so hard on the seal, wondering if he doesn’t trust his allies. Sagi states that once Zeref drives away his enemies, they’ll send enough manpower for the Act to wipe out the Alliance in his march through Fiore. Zeref calls it unwise to use all-or-nothing gambles. Sagi argues that there are new things he’d like to test, prompting Zeref to glare and call it an excuse for cursed experiments. Sagi dismissively says experiments are what he does as a scientist, telling Zeref to be grateful for his expertise allowing for what wasn’t possible before. Zeref cuts him off, asking not to be reminded, sickened to be in the Circle’s debt. Sagi laughs that it shouldn’t sicken an ally, vowing that the manpower he’ll provide will be more than enough to drive back the Alliance, calling it a promise from Rakuen’s Head of Research. Zeref states that he can’t help doubt the promise’s validity, revealing the Circle’s full title as Sagi the Fraud. Sagi laughs that he’d be richer than Yoku if he had a piece of gold for every time someone said that. He states that Rakuen expects Zeref to be victorious with the forces he has. Sagi points out that Zeref nearly wiped out a division on his own, the World Government provided powerful ships, and Yhwach sent a Schutzstaffel. Seeing Zeref fall silent, Sagi calls the argument over, saying the Act will have Fairy Heart’s power, telling him to be patient and that genius takes time. With final taunt that ‘Mr. 400 Years Old’ should understand that unlike death, Sagi cuts the line with an over pleasant ‘bye bye’. Zeref can only say how much he hates that man. Arlock holds out his hands in the air, several members of Avatar behind him kneeling in prayer. He declares that the day of purification is near, bidding Zeref to accept their humble sacrifice and lead them to the top of the Magic world, stating it shall be destroyed and rebuilt. While the cultists give an “Amen”, an obscured, bearded man rolls his eyes, sarcastically saying it totally isn’t a cult as he walks away. The Narrative briefly notes that due to Avatar’s worship of Zeref while believing his intentions are the absolute destruction of everything ‘in the light’, the Act was greatly irritated with them. Zeref even wondered if Avatar was stationed with him because a Rakuen elite had it in for him, but Konton stated that such loyal subordinates would be a boon, and he wasn’t lying for once. Arlock declares that it’s the beginning of the end, vowing that they’ll destroy their enemies in Zeref’s name, to purify the world and leave it for him to rule. When Arlock asks if they’re prepared to do everything necessary for Zeref to take his place as ruler of the world, the cultists cheer a positive response. Arlock nods in approval, stating that Zeref’s humble servants must give Zeref the blood and death that he demands. After another cheer, Arlock orders them to man the stations and prepare for battle, so they can fight for Zeref and his dreams, cleansing their enemies with darkness. With one last cheer, the cultist depart, ready to meet enemies in the name of Zeref. Obviously, the newbies are unaware of Arlock trying to sacrifice his whole cult, and the veterans simply don’t care. Arlock and his six strongest cultists stick around the place. Briar asks if Zeref has given them any specific orders. Arlock says no, claiming Zeref chose to remain in solitude to meditate on how to cover the world in darkness. Disappointed, Briar asks if there’s anyway to see Zeref. An irritated Arlock asks why that matters to Briar, so Jerome clarifies that after trying reunite with Zeref for world domination for so long, they’d like the opportunity to converse with him. Briar nods in agreement, thanking ‘Scruffy’. Arlock states that while they are Avatar’s elites, he is the only one they should concern themselves with as Zeref’s priest. He claims that his words are Zeref’s words, so they are conversing with Zeref through him. Arlock demands they leave him be, saying he must pray in solitude and receive the will of their god. Once Arlock is gone, Jerome sighs that their cult used to be so welcoming, despite Arlock wanting to use them as sacrifices. Goumon states he’s upset he was frozen in Avatar’s last battle, saying it would’ve been an honor to be a sacrifice for Zeref. Jerome agrees, saying he’d be just as honored, but he’s concerned about Avatar’s state, and at Arlock driving a wedge between him and the other members. Mary laughs that ‘Grandpa’ is just happy to be united with Zeref, adding that they should all be, claiming even D-6 looks happy. Frowning, Jerome asks how Mary can tell. Back on topic, Briar tells ‘Poison-Tongue’ that Jerome has a point, saying that Avatar’s state is abhorrent despite reuniting with Zeref to aid with world domination. Mary frowns at the nickname, snarling for Briar to stop calling her that. Abel states that he doesn’t think it matters, as long as he gets to kill something. This prompts Briar to note that ‘Shorty’ is as bloodthirsty as ever. Jerome states that no one is saying Briar is wrong about Avatar’s state, personally agreeing with her. Still, now that they’ve completed the first half of their goal, they can’t stop now. Jerome calls Abel’s attitude good for the situation, and that as masters of the Black Arts, they shall give Zeref they death he wants. Mary playfully says that would count as treason if it means what she thinks it does. A deadpan Jerome tells her not to joke about that, knowing she knew exactly what he was talking about. Goumon asks how he’s supposed to Zeref his cosplay of him when Arlock won’t let them see the Act. Deadpan, Briar asks if that’s what he’s really concerned about. She looks at D-6, who mutters longingly for ‘Lord Zeref’. She sighs, muttering that at least the Machias understands the problem as the one who wants to see Zeref the most. Seeing the other Avatar members walk off, Briar folds her arms, concerned that nobody else thinks this is a problem. She notes that the group was formed to reunite with Zeref and rule the world by any means necessary, which is why she was happy to be a sacrifice earlier. Now that Zeref is with them and she’s alive, she wishes to receive the Act’s wisdom, but she’s just getting the words of a priest who claims to speak for Zeref, calling Arlock unnecessary. Sighing, Briar supposes she should be happy Zeref has returned, meaning that darkness can reign over the world after the fight is won. She states she can worry about the cult’s lack of unity later, wondering if it’s time to go behind Arlock’s back and talk to Zeref. After briefly musing about how paranoid Gray’s betrayal all made them, Briar decides to achieve victory first and then receive Zeref’s actual words. Elsewhere, Arlock tries to enter Zeref’s chambers, announcing his presence and desire to receive his wisdom and will. Zeref barely restrains an eye-roll, hating the zealot who doesn’t understand him at all, reconsidering leaving his true subordinates neutral. Still, he knows how useful Arlock is due to his loyalty and command of Avatar, plus it’s easier to treat him like a pawn to control his Contradictory Curse. Resigned to irritation, Zeref bids Arlock to enter, musing he can take out irritation on enemies. Kabuto Yakushi adjusts his glasses and stares down three officers from his last Unit, asking if they’ve set up the Ordeals. Shura nods that his Ordeal of Strings will tie the Alliance up. Ohm states that his Ordeal of Iron will leave 1% of those who step in alive, hoping it’ll be 0 this time. When Gedatsu is asked, the Priest struggles to speak, prompting Kabuto to remind him that he’s supposed to open his mouth when speaking. After Gedatsu yells about being ‘So Careless’, Kabuto patiently asks if the Ordeal is set up. Gedatsu shouts that the Ordeal of Swamp will drown all sinners. An annoyed Shura says there’s no need to talk so loudly, telling him to speak normally. Gedatsu opens his mouth, but nothing comes out for a full minute. When Gedatsu simply thanks Shura, his fellow Priest inwardly snarls at him for acting normal for once. Kabuto simply calls this good, ordering them to man their Ordeals and await instructions, promising that they’ll wipe out the enemy and redeem their Aster Mountains failure. The priests all nod, so Ohm and Shura rush to their Ordeals. Gedatsu falls over, so an annoyed Kabuto tells him that he’s supposed to use his legs when walking, earning a ‘SO CARELESS’ before the Priest runs off. Kabuto sighs that it’s no wonder Aster Mountains was a failure when he has to rely on people like Gedatsu. He calls the battle a disaster, since Cirucci was killed, Dordoni and Dan were captured, and Satori was found dead in retreat. Kabuto asks himself if failure is really so bad, thinking he could just go back to the orphanage if the war ended. He feels a sharp pain from the Indoctrination, softly saying he won’t think like that again. He remembers that he promised to willingly help Konton in exchange for the orphanage to remain standing. Technically, Kabuto only thinks that he’s a willing subordinate, but he’d know that the Alliance would be the best way to protect his orphanage if the Indoctrination wasn’t there. Convinced that the Alliance is doomed for failure, thanks to the belief the Coalition is unstoppable, Kabuto says he’ll fight and protect his orphanage, asking Konton to promise that no harm will come to his home. Mosqueda sits in solitude, thinking that he’s made his decision and will live with it, claiming a man can’t wipe away the past. The Privaron Espada states that he doesn’t regret returning to Aizen to serve the Coalition. Knowing he’s killed good people, he states they put their lives on the line by choosing to step onto the battlefield. While Mosqueda concedes that while it might be wrong to kill good people, the only thing that matters to him in a fair fight is victory. Elsewhere, Orochi’s Fin, one of the few legal Guilds to ally with the Coalition, prepares. Heavy Sano hisses that everything is in place, promising that the Alliance won’t know what hit them. He looks at his ‘teacher’, Bluenote Stinger, asking what’s wrong, noticing his distracted state. The Monster Tamer remembers that Bluenote has been here before, and the events led him to Orochi’s Fin. While Heavy muses he should be grateful of those events bringing Bluenote to their Guild to make it stronger, Bluenote tells him to be silent, not wishing to speak of painful parts of his past. Heavy frantically apologizes, saying the last thing he wants is to upset someone who the Guild reveres immensely. Bluenote states it’s been eight years since he’s been here and was dealt a shocking defeat, rendering him unable to return to claim what he desired. Now that he’s back, he states that his goal is out of reach, asking if Heavy can imagine his grief and anger. Heavy admits he can’t, calling Bluenote’s grief his own. The former Grimoire Heart deputy says he’s fine with making himself feel better, calling it time to fly and crush the ‘earth-dwellers’ under his feet. Heavy states that if anyone can do it, it’s Bluenote. Agreeing that he’s great, Bluenote says it’s time to see who can fly and who’ll fall, with Heavy adding that they’ll make them all fall. Throughout the island, various fighters prepare for battle. Arrancar draw their Zanpakutō, a cloaked Sternritter silently waits for prey, and a Shinobi meditates and fails to resist Indoctrination. Another Shinobi accepts Indoctrination and practices with his Kusarigama, still having his pride and not wanting to lose again because of laziness and complacency. Finally, five men slowly walk to the coastline, hoping to wipe out the Alliance before they reach the shore. The Coalition is ready. A few hours after the fight, Sasuke looks at the peacefully snoring Natsu. The Uchiha thinks that it’s better this way. While the two of them with Kakashi could’ve killed that monster, there was no guarantee, especially knowing Acnologia’s true power. Their comrades would also have been put at risk, so Chitsujo stepping in was the right decision. Sasuke just hopes Natsu understands. After briefly seeing a snoozing Luffy, Sasuke asks Happy how far they are from Tenrou. The Exceed guesses between half an hour or an hour, unsure since he only went once. Sasuke calls that close enough, and tells Happy to wake up Natsu so he can talk to him about what happened. Happy wonders if he even can with Chitsujo’s sleep spell. Sasuke guesses that Chitsujo indicated the Wizard could wake up, telling Happy to do it like he normally does. With a mischievous smile, Happy yells that a real mad Erza is at the door. Natsu screams in fear, waking up, and telling Erza he didn’t do what she thinks he did. It takes a while, but Natsu remembers that Erza is far away with the 5th where she can’t get him. Seeing that he’s on a ship, Natsu starts feeling sick, thinking he’d rather be with Erza than here. Sasuke mutters about how quick that was, musing that Chitsujo must have had his sleeping spell weaken over time, praising him for thinking of everything. He shudders that while Kaguya was a monster, Chitsujo is on a completely different level, calling it no wonder that Acnologia never stood a chance against such amazing power. Realizing that Konton is just as strong, Sasuke thinks everyone will need to triple their training just to stand a chance of survival against Rakuen, or their victory today will mean nothing. As things come back to him, Natsu snarls and asks where Acnologia is. Gajeel simply states that the Dragon King is dead. While Natsu mutters in denial, Gajeel explains that Chitsujo absolutely slaughtered him. Natsu angrily yells that Gajeel is lying. Levy pleads for Natsu to calm down, saying Gajeel has no reason to lie while repeating that Chitsujo killed Acnologia. Natsu jest yells for her to shut up, refusing to believe he’s dead, saying he can’t be. Gajeel yells that he doesn’t care how angry Natsu is, he won’t take it out on Levy. Natsu then suggests he beat up Gajeel for lying, saying he started it. Gajeel yells fine if he wants a fight so bad. Happy yells for Natsu to stop, while Pantherlily sternly urges Gajeel to calm down, saying he isn’t helping the situation. Gajeel nods and agrees. Happy promises that no one is lying to Natsu, adding that he isn’t doing himself any favors acting like this, nailing it in that Chitsujo killed Acnologia. Natsu collapses to his knees, calling it unfair while asking how Chitsujo could do that to him. The Dragon Slayer says he was supposed to slay Acnologia, and now he can’t even properly avenge Igneel. Having had enough, Sasuke walks up and points his drawn sword at Natsu’s forehead. The Uchiha says he should go ahead and execute Natsu if that’s how he feels, noting it’d save them all a lot of trouble. While Levy reacts with horror, Gajeel yells for Sasuke to back off, saying he won’t let Natsu be killed in front of him. Happy moves in front of Natsu, saying he didn’t do anything to deserve this. Sasuke gravely says that at the rate Natsu was going, he would’ve done something that would get a lot of friends either hurt or killed. Glaring, Sasuke asks if Natsu thinks he’s so special that he deserves to have revenge. While no one is arguing Acnologia didn’t deserve to die, does Natsu think he’s so special that it had to be him who killed the Dragon King? While Sasuke admits revenge sounds nice in theory, it’s never that simple. Killing the object of rage and avenging the dead just gives an unhealthy outlet for hatred. Since everyone knows the Uchiha story, they know Sasuke is very much aware of what he’s talking about. When Sasuke killed Itachi, he thought he’d feel better after his clan was avenged. The Uchiha states he never should’ve focused on revenge, but tried to remove his anger and hatred from his heart. Sasuke just pushed his own anger and hate onto other people who became targets for revenge. The Uchiha admits he did so many horrible things because of his path of vengeance. Natsu softly repeats that Acnologia killed Igneel, so Sasuke repeats that while he was a monster who deserved to die, does Natsu think he’s doing himself a favor if he did it for revenge. Sasuke asks what if Natsu became so obsessed with killing Acnologia that he disregarded everyone else’s safety? What if Natsu hated himself for being too weak for stopping Acnologia before he killed Igneel? What if he started hating others for the same reason? Natsu firmly says he wouldn’t have done that, but Sasuke points out that they’ll never know because Chitsujo removed the source of hatred. The Uchiha tells the Wizard to face facts, calling it a good thing that Acnologia is dead and Natsu won’t get his revenge, saying that would only lead to ruin as it almost did for him. While everyone gasps, Sasuke states that Chitsujo took the burden of revenge and placed it on his shoulders for Natsu’s sake, not wanting his Act to go down that path. Sasuke adds that he himself doesn’t want Natsu to follow that path and make the mistakes he did. The Uchiha almost wishes someone else killed Itachi before he had the chance, cursing himself for being a fool for his pointless focus on revenge, especially when it led to him pushing back the others close to him. Finally comprehending, Natsu wants to say he wouldn’t put others in danger if he fought Acnologia, but he can’t convince himself. Sasuke nods at his point being made, saying that the problem with revenge is that it blinds people to everything else around them, calling it dangerous for everyone. When there comes a point where Natsu feels he has to avenge someone, Sasuke asks him to go after an enemy because it’s the right thing to do, for justice instead of revenge. While the former can be shared with comrades, the latter will blind Natsu to everything around him like it did for Sasuke. Natsu can never imagine disregarding allies, asking himself how he can be a member of a Guild if he does that. Natsu then tells Levy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, and Happy that he’s sorry. Levy smiles and says it’s alright, while Gajeel frowns and tells the ‘idiot’ to make sure not to let it happen again. Happy promises Natsu that they’ll always be his friends, asking him to never forget that again. Natsu hugs Happy, earning a smile from all present, including Sasuke, Laxus, and Tōshirō. Chitsujo returns to Mercurius from his fight, thinking that he doesn’t like the word ‘slaughter’. Dragon tracks him done, asking if he enjoys playing the role of a protective father. The Revolutionary realized that Chitsujo really stopped Acnologia to keep Natsu away from him, having the Acts at the front of his mind. Chitsujo states that while he’s the universe’s guardian, his Acts are its heroes, adding that the last thing they need is for one of them to walk a dark path. Chitsujo grimly states that after being alive for millennia, he’s seen what vengeance can do to a man. While some are lucky and get pulled away before any real damage, the others aren’t so lucky. The good king says he could never allow something like that to happen to Natsu or any of the Acts. Dragon nods, accepting the reasoning, but adding that coddling won’t do any good. Chitsujo promises that’s why Natsu and Luffy are facing Zeref on their own, asking if that’s satisfactory. Dragon states Luffy can take care of himself, plus he’s confident someone with his blood in his veins will learn from the mistakes in Clover Town. Chitsujo nods, asking what he’s missed while he was gone. Dragon informs him that everyone is ready. Sabo and Kakashi approved of the strategy sent, plus the troops are all aware of the plan. Chitsujo asks if that means everyone was supplied with what’s necessary to carry out the plan. Dragon confirms it, stating that everything is in place, and that they just leave everything to fate. Chitsujo adds that they’ll trust those who have to power to bend fate to their whims. He muses that maybe the universe was meant for this path with worlds meeting. While fate has a set course, everyone has the power to change it. Kakashi, Sabo, Ukitake, and Marco discuss the strategy given by Intelligence. The Revolutionary points out that it’s their first plan that takes advantage of the area, glad for it considering their enemy. His mind was weighed heavily by Zeref’s slaughter of his men in Clover Town, still feeling like a failed leader for that day. He promises himself that it’ll be different this time. Kakashi asks if Sabo is alright leaving leadership to them, reminding him of his job of escorting Orihime to restore the Tenrou Tree. While Ukitake adds an ‘if’ to that, Marco assures him that it’ll be needed, saying it’d be a grievous mistake on Zeref’s part to just leave it standing. Kakashi agrees, stressing that Orihime must survive, asking if Sabo is prepared to do whatever necessary to get Orihime to the Tree. Sabo determinedly answers yes, saying that after Zeref killed a lot of his men, screwing the Act over by reviving that Tree will be the next best thing to revenge. Sabo promises that they can count on him, saying Orihime will be like fine china under his watch. Ukitake smiles at that, having known Orihime a long time as a sweet girl, hating the idea of something happening to her. Marco asks for the others’ thoughts on the first phase of the plan, razing Tenrou with the navy, wondering if everyone is okay with sullying sacred ground. Makarov gives his permission as Fairy Tail Guild Master as he enters. The Wizard states the Coalition has already defiled the sacred ground, taking full responsibility for that. He states that it’s a Guild Master’s duty to love and protect his guild, both wizards and sacred ground. He states that he failed and it’s appropriate punishment for him that Tenrou be razed and rebuilt. Sabo promises that no one is thinking about punishment, saying they just want to damage the Coalition Unit as much as possible before landing the troops. Makarov gives his blessing, saying he has no right to complain about preserving the sacred ground after everything that’s happened and the needs of many. Kakashi wishes it didn’t come to this, but no one could’ve predicted the war. He calls no one at fault when the unexpected happens, they just have to adjust to a bad hand. Marco gets back on track by saying they need to worry about their time on the sea, knowing the enemy won’t just allow a bombardment. Kakashi agrees that their in the fight of their lives as soon as they’re near Tenrou. Marco asks to take over leading the troops until they’re on the island, since he’s most experienced in naval matters. Sabo agrees, saying a sailor should lead this part of the fight. Kakashi asks if Marco has a plan. The Pirate says they must first spread their ships out, since they can’t afford for multiple vessels to catch on fire if one is blown up. Makarov agrees with the morbid point, hoping it doesn’t come to that. Kakashi says they’ll give the order to spread out before they’re in range, knowing they can’t waste too much time. He also notes the possibility that serious-grade weapons are waiting to blow them away, so the sooner they land, the better. Marco says they’ll take advantage of those who can fly or quickly transport. Kakashi makes an exception for the Dragon Slayers, adamant they won’t put them on ships. Marco instantly agrees, saying only an idiot would put them on another mode of transportation, Sabo snickering at the complete oversight. Sabo asks about what they’ll do once on the island itself. Kakashi states they’ll follow Intelligence’s wishes of a ‘seek and destroy’ mission disguising an escort on the side. They’ll just track down stragglers while Sabo takes Orihime to the Tenrou Tree. They have to be thorough for the chance to end the campaign in the Wizard World, hoping to drive every enemy off the island. Sabo agrees, vowing that they won’t plague Fiore any longer. Makarov resolutely states they’ll achieve victory on Tenrou today, and march against the rest of the Coalition tomorrow. At that point, a man in the crow’s nest calls out “Land Ho, Tenrou Island Dead Ahead”. Kakashi softly says it’s time, with Makarov stating they’ve reached Fairy Tail’s sacred grounds. When the leaders exit their cabin, a soldier salutes them, sure they heard. Makarov bids him at ease, asking for the situation. The soldier informs them that while the lookouts note the island as incredibly quiet, it’s hard to tell from this distance. Ukitake says expect the unexpected, saying they’re counting on Marco’s expertise to take over from here. The Whitebeard Pirate yells for everyone to listen up. He orders word be sent for the other ships to spread out the fleet, fifty feet each to prevent fires catching from ship to ship. After word quickly spreads, the fleet turns into a wave of ships in multiple long lines. Sabo points out there’s no way all the ships will get to shore in one go, asking what the plan is. Marco agrees that they have no choice but to take it slow, wondering if Sabo is fine with waiting to escort Orihime. He explains that the first wave of troops will establish a perimeter and base-camp at the beach. The second will be the ones to move into the jungle, while Sabo and Orihime join the third wave. When asked if he’s fine with waiting, Sabo claps Marco on the shoulder, deciding to defer to ‘Mr. Pirate’s’ experience with island invading. Chuckling, Marco clarifies that his idea is that Sabo and Orihime will land with the first wave, but hold their position until the third wave. A lookout yells to Captain Marco that enemy ships are emerging from the island. The commanders run to the nose of the ship, Marco ordering he be given a telescope. After a look through one, Marco observes the enemy ships that were hidden behind the island. He glares at the World Government flags on them, saying he should’ve known the Marines would provide ships to the other seas. Makarov asks how many ships, with Marco answering with five. Surprised, Ukitake asks why only five ships would be sent against their whole fleet. Kakashi states that quality matters instead of quantity, with Marco grimly agreeing the five battleships he’s seeing are of the highest quality. While Makarov wonders what’s so special, Marco asks Sabo if he has knowledge of all the World Government’s dirty secrets as a Revolutionary. He wonders if he’s heard of entire islands being razed into nothing. Sabo reacts with horror, remembering the obliterated island of Ohara, Robin’s home. Marco growls that it’s them against a Buster Call. On Tenrou, a soldier informs Zeref that the Vice Admirals initiated the Buster Call and are intercepting the enemy. Zeref gives a dark chuckle, gleefully saying it begins. With that, the Final Battle in Fiore commences. Appearing Characters Zeref Dragneel Sagi Arlock Briar Jerome Goumon Mary D-6 Abel Kabuto Yakushi Shura Ohm Gedatsu Gantenbainne Mosqueda Heavy Sano Bluenote Stinger ??? Sasuke Uchiha Natsu Dragneel Happy Monkey D. Luffy Gajeel Redfox Levy McGarden Pantherlily Laxus Dreyar Tōshirō Hitsugaya Chitsujo Monkey D. Dragon Sabo Kakashi Hatake Jūshirō Ukitake Marco Makarov Dreyar Abilities Magic * Black Magic ** Stygian Blast Circle Weapons * Fairy Heart Ordeals * Ordeal of Iron * Ordeal of Strings * Ordeal of Swamp Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 145 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Chitsujo vs Acnologia Next Chapter: Chapter 147 (Fairy Tail Campaign): Buster Call Category:Tenrou Arc Category:Chapters Category:Fairy Tail Campaign